When We Are Left To Each Other
by kitausu1
Summary: The four Kings and Queens are after the White Stag but when Lucy and Susan find the lamppost and start to head for the wardrobe Edmund can't help this feeling that he and Peter aren't meant to go. PeterxEdmund Peter/Edmund
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yay, I have finally gotten around to writing a PeterxEdmund fic!! Now, if for some odd reason anyone is thinking 'why ToLove writing this when she could be updating We Last Forever'?' Well, the thing is I listened to This is Home by Switchfoot so I got a desire to read some PeterxEdmund and there was just (in my opinion) so few fics for them I have to write one! So here it is!**

**Warnings: Incest, Sexual content/innuendos maybe…and some healthy doses of angst and fluff**

**Prologue**

"Edmund, come on! We're going to lose her!" Susan called back as they raced off in search of the allusive white stag.

He nodded, moving quickly to catch up to them.

"We'll have to go on foot from here, oh… what, what's this?" Susan stared at a tall lamp post positioned in the midst of what was seemingly nowhere.

"Spare oom." Lucy muttered, "Oh, come on you guys, I-I just know that something exciting is this way!" Lucy giggled, motioning for her siblings to follow her into the thickest part of the surrounding trees.

And Lucy was right; something exciting was about to happen, and in Edmund's gut he knew that everything would change. He turned to stare at the trees, wanting to memorize every style and shape of leaf, perhaps count the hairs on the back of horse's mane. He wanted to do anything that would prolong him having to go through that passage Lucy and Susan had already disappeared into.

"What's wrong, love?" Peter looked at him, confusion dark in his honeydew eyes.

"Nothing Peter, nothing. I just, I don't want to leave this moment. Not yet, can we stay, just a little bit longer?" Peter was about to protest, but the look in Edmund's eyes, dark and pleading, he couldn't turn him down, he couldn't say no to that look.

"Sure Ed, I'm sure Lucy and Su can fair well without is for a little while. Do you want to set up for lunch then?" Peter smiled at him, love shinning in his eyes.

"I love you too, Peter." Edmund smiled, suddenly that dark foreboding feeling lifting from his shoulders. He and Peter were safe here in Narnia, and that was all that mattered.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Lucy, it… it looks like we're back from the wardrobe." Susan looked around in blatant confusion and shock as she took in the rusting iron encasing the windows and dark dust that coated the redwood floors.

"Susan…" Susan looked at Lucy to show that she had in fact heard her baby sister.

"What is it Lu?" Lucy turned to her, a frightened expression crossing her features.

"Where are Edmund and Peter?"

**Well I just wanted to write a quick little prologue to my new fic. The next chapters will be much longer but I wanted this to be like that of a summary, or a starting point I suppose. R &R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Here is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy! Oh and one year has passed in Lucy and Susan's world and three years have passed in Edmund and Peter's world.**

**Chapter One:**

As Lucy came down the stairs for breakfast she was greeted with a stony silence. Her parents sat in their respective chairs, her mother staring at the wall, a mug of coffee held halfway to her lips, her father sat with a newspaper unfolded in front of his eyes, though he was obviously not reading it. And Susan was just sitting there, stirring her porridge without really paying attention. Today would have been Edmund's birthday, if he had been there to celebrate it.

"_Edmund, Happy Birth…day…? Susan stuttered at the glare she received from Ed as he poked his head out from the covers. _

"_Su, I don't think now is the best time." Peter smiled at her ruefully as he sat up in bed, Edmund still clinging to his bare chest, glaring at her until she had closed the door all the way._

"_Susan, did you wake Edmund?" Lucy called from down the hall, a large present held in her hands, several fawns rushing around her trying to take it from her or at the very least help her carry it._

"_I don't think now is a good time Lucy." She laughed in embarrassment._

Susan couldn't help but smile at the memory. It didn't seem like just a year ago. It felt like ages since she last saw her two brothers, coming down the stairs hand in hand, smiling those secret smiles that were only meant for each other. Lucy noticed her sister's small sad smile and knew that her thoughts were far off in Narnia.

"Susan, could you pass Lucy the box of cereal?" their mother asked, never taking her blood shot eyes from the ticking wall clock.

When they had been reunited with their parents, it had become their duty to relay the news of their brother's disappearance. It had been one of the toughest things they had ever had to do. The tears that had followed could have sunken Narnia itself. Their mother grew into a deep depression and their father took to staying out late and coming home reeking of alcohol and cigars. Soon though, as the bills began to pile up, they were forced to face reality and work. It became an accepted fact that perhaps they had simply run away, because anything was better than the possibility that they had been kidnapped, or worse killed. So, with every raised spirit that was dashed as the door was opened to reveal someone who wasn't their brother, their parents died a little more inside. And even though Lucy and Susan knew where their brothers were, they too couldn't take the strain of breaking hope. Lucy had always held this hope that maybe things would get better. But, even this hope was dashed not even a month ago, when the depression for the loss of a third of their family, grew to anger at the two remaining children.

"_Mum, I don't think Edmund or Peter would like to see you moping around here like this. Maybe we should go out and get some lunch or something, just the two of us, like we used to do?" Susan asked hopefully as her mother lay in her bed, staring at a picture of Peter playing football while Edmund leaned against a tree, watching with mild interest on his face._

"_What would you know Susan, you let them get lost. You should have been around to help them. They were probably not paying attention like the usually do, and you should have been there to keep them on track!" he mother's voice grew with anger and bitter accusation._

"_What are you saying?" Lucy came in, astonished at her mother for saying something like that._

"_It's both of your faults! You should have looked out for them!" she was screaming now._

"_Mum…""Get away from me!" she screeched, flinching from Susan's touch._

_They left her that way, mumbling curses at her two children, as they closed the door._

"Mum, I think it would be best if we went back to live with the professor." Susan informed her mother.

She looked up from a biscuit she had finally decided to eat.

"Yes, I believe it would be best for you to stay there on a more permanent base." She conceded before returning to her food.

The way she so readily agreed to never seeing her daughters again broke Lucy's heart. But not Susan's, by now, Susan had grown cold and hard towards her mother and anyone else.

"I've already called the professor, we leave tomorrow." Susan continued,

"We're all packed and everything so we'll be out of your hair before you even wake up." Their mother nodded to show she was listening.

"Do you need money for train tickets?" she was asking, not because she cared, but because she knew it was expected, or maybe she just wanted them, the ones who had lost Edmund and Peter, as far away from her as possible.

"No, I have already bought the tickets and set up our schooling for next year."

"Good, well your father and I are going now and won't be back until you are in bed so I suppose this is goodbye than." Their mother spoke, not even looking them in the eye.

Susan and Lucy watched as they stood and moved to the front door. And, as they opened the door, exposing the bustling England streets, their mother turned back, and in her eyes, there was a glimmer of what once had been. Love, for her two daughters, buried deep within.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Happy birthday Edmund." Peter murmured as he laid teasing kisses along his lover's pale neck.

"Peter," he mumbled, tilting his head back to give his brother better access.

"So, what do you want to do for your birthday?" he questioned, punctuating each word with another kiss until he finally found his lips.

Edmunds lips were soft and red, striking against his pale skin. Peter pulled back, flicking his tongue along his bottom lip before admiring his handy work.

"God Ed, you're so beautiful." Peter breathed, kissing him once again.

By then, whatever Edmund wanted to do for his birthday would be delayed as they lay in bed. Their morning was filled with passionate kisses, soft moans and whispers of undying love filling the air.

"So Ed, what do you want to do for your birthday? I mean I never really did get an answer considering you were too busy…" he trailed off suggestively, earning him a smack on the back of the head. But, the light rose colored blush adorning Edmunds face made it completely worth it.

The two of them sat in the throne room, a small two person table sitting at the center of the expansive room.

"You promise you won't laugh?" Edmund glared heatedly as Peter made a 'laugh-at-you-you-must-be-joking-look'.

"Tell me Edmund, you're wish is my command." He smirked as Edmund flushed, he hated when Peter spoke like that.

"I-I wanttogoonapicnic." He rushed through, earning a quizzical stare from his blond lover.

"I… I want to go on a picnic, in the woods." The look on Edmunds face was almost too much for Peter to handle.

His crimson cheeks and fidgety body stance was enough to make Peter want to kiss him then and there until he was gasping for breath.

"A picnic it is my love." And Peter gave him one of those smiles, that soft golden smile that he only gave to Edmund.

It was that smile that nearly stopped Edmund's heart every time he saw it. He had no idea he had the same affect on Peter.

"I'll have a basket prepared immediately." Peter smiled once more, before standing to walk around the table.

He came to Edmund's side, leaning down to give him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Edmund and Happy Birthday."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

While only hours have passed in Narnia, an entire day has come and gone in the world of their two sisters. It was at about the time that Edmund and Peter were leaving for their picnic that Lucy and Susan were waiting for their ride from Miss McCreavey (AN: Sorry for the interruption but I have no idea if this is how you spell her name, if someone could tell me how that would be extremely helpful thank you) The tale tale sound of horse shoes clomping against gravel was their first indication that their wait was all but over. It was almost a welcome sight to see her pinched face come into view as the carriage pulled before them. It was almost like a sign stating that they were almost home.

"Good afternoon children, load your bags in the back with yourself and we shall be off." She informed in that clipped tone that the children had come to associate with her.

It was passing trees and old country homes from then on out until they reached the sprawling mansion that they were aiming for.

"The professor was very pleased to hear that you would be coming back to stay with us, but as usual, you will not bother him. If he wishes to speak with you, he shall find him. You do not, and I repeat, you do not go searching for the professor. Yes, I in fact do remember that little incident from your last visit Miss Lucy." She snapped as she led them to their old room.

Susan smiled ruefully at her as she noticed the slightly shocked expression on her younger sister's face.

"Here you are, supper is on that table there as it has already been served for everyone else by now." And with that she turned and moved through the door, closing it behind her, leaving the two Pevensie children to study their surroundings.

The room was all but the same. The same antique looking curtains and comforter, and the lamps probably held the same bulbs from last time, considering this room had not been used since them, if the layer of dust was any sign. Susan turned to where Lucy had been standing only to find her no longer there. It did not take a genius to figure out exactly where she had gone. She traced the memorized path back to the room, the room that had started it all, the room that contained the wardrobe, the entrance to Narnia. She found Lucy standing there before its large oaken doors, tracing the extensively carved patterns across its surface.

"Welcome home Su."

**Well, there you go, the first chapter of When We Are Left To Each Other. I hoped you enjoyed it and R &R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the second chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I felt bad for not putting up anything for a while so I decided to put this chapter up as a small tidbit.**

**Chapter two**

It seems like time sped up as life past at the mansion and days bled into one another. Every moment passed with a fast paced monotony until one week had come and gone. It was at midnight on the night of their first week at the mansion that Susan awoke to an empty room, a strange feeling pulling at her chest. This feeling drew her down the hall and closer to the wardrobe with each determined step. She had no doubt that Lucy would be there waiting for her, standing by the wardrobe, an excited smile on her face. She was bathed in the moonlight, looking almost as she had when they were older and still in Narnia.

"Susan, Narnia is calling for us again. Aslan is calling for us." Her voice was soft in its whispered excitement as if she feared any loud noise would break the magic that was calling them back, calling them home.

And, even as the door to the wardrobe remained closed, and particles of dust floated around the stale air, she could still taste the electric excitement that was Narnia, echoeing from it's confines in the wardrobe. She crossed the small space between herself and the wardrobe in two quick strides, reaching her fingers out only to stop them just centimeters from the sturdy oak. She wanted so badly to return to her home, to see her brothers, but she wasn't sure she could take another crushing disappointment.

"Believe in Aslan Susan, and it will happen." Lucy smiled at her encouragingly.

It was then that there fingers brushed the wood at the same time, and the soft whir of magic filled the air, humming excitedly. _Our queens are here, our queens are here. _The light of a beautiful summer day in Narnia filled the room with its pure glow before the two Pevensie children stepped through and closed the door.

"Narnia."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Edmund's hand rested gently in Peter's loving grip as they moved through rows of trees tossing their leaves and flowers down upon them in a fond greeting. You could hear the wood nymphs whispering around them excitedly that they had seen High King Peter and King Edmund on a date for King Edmund's birthday. A grateful smile crossed Edmund's lips at the thought of how excepting the creatures of the Narnian lands were.

"Do you have a certain place picked out for our picnic or would this do fine?" Peter questioned as he turned to look at him.

They stood in the middle of a large clearing, perfect in its surroundings of blooming trees and bushes.

"It's perfect Peter." Edmund gave him one of his rare heart stopping smiles.

"Like you Ed." He laughed merrily at the blush that crept up his younger brother's neck and into his face.

Peter pulled him into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around his baby brother, taking in the inviting scent of his hair.

"I love you so much Edmund, you know that, more than I could ever love anyone or anything else." Edmund buried his face deeper into Peter's chest, his reply of 'I love you too' muffled by his silken shirt.

He pulled away, looking into Edmunds dark loving eyes, he leaned down to brush his lips against the other's when he stopped, the sound of someone pushing through the thick undergrowth of the bushes reaching their ears.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Narnia looked the exact same as it had when they left it, trees bending in a wooden arch, moving their branches away so they would not scrape Lucy or Susan's face.

"It's so wonderful being back in Narnia." They both could feel its familiar magic beginning to course through their veins as it had just a year before.

They continued to move through the forest, moving blindly towards where they thought Care Paravel was located. It was then that Susan stopped, pulling Lucy back to her by her wrist.

"Wait, Lucy, I hear something." Both stopped and it seemed that the forest knew what they were doing as the sounds of leaves and birds chirping died down to all but a whisper.

"It's…I think it's Peter!" Lucy gasped as she took off towards the direction of the voices, dragging Susan along with her in her desperate struggle to get to her brother.

Shrubbery of all kinds fell prey to her race towards the clearing as she trampled them by her traveling shoes until finally she burst through into the halo of sunlight that surrounded the clearing. It was there in the middle of said clearing that Edmund and Peter stood in a loving embrace. She watched through a blurry screen of tears as they pulled a part, turning to her as they had everytime she had imagined them in her dreams. Then Edmund spoke,

"Who are you?"

And the dream was shattered.

**A longer chapter will be up soon but I felt this would be a good stopping point.**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you read the last chapter I bet you didn't see the ending line coming about Edmund and Peter not remembering Susan and Lucy, ne? If you did see it coming please don't ruin my fun xD Here is chapter four and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Four**

"I'm so sorry for my brother's behavior, would you mind telling me your names again?" Peter smiled apologetically as he sat a tray of steaming tea on the wooden coffee table before them.

"You… you really don't remember us Peter?" Lucy whimpered, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

She could see how it broke Peter's heart that he couldn't remember them as he shook his head sadly.

"Perhaps if you remind me how we met?" he offered, tilting his head to the side in an attempt at looking open and friendly in his royal garb, sitting in his ornate chair. It wouldn't have been as affective on anyone else.

"Peter, we're… we're your sisters!" Susan exclaimed, tear drops making little tracks down her pale cheeks.

"Sisters, sisters?" he gave her a bewildered look, his eyes were so forlorn as he cast a lost look around the room.

He seemed to spot what he was looking for behind their heads, coming out of a darkened corner.

"Sisters," a voice behind them scoffed.

"I think that if we had sisters we would know about it." Edmund glared chillingly at them as he came around the couch, his fingers trailing along the wooden carvings marked into the redwood.

"Edmund, " Lucy cried out, her voice barely a whisper, cracking under the strain of it all.

"Ed, " the gratitude in Peter's voice shattered Lucy's heart as she realized the extent of how uncomfortable they were making them.

He grabbed his hand, pulling him closer.

"I think you should get out and take your lies with you." He hissed angrly.

"Edmund Pevensie that is no way to talk to your sister. Do you have any idea how we have felt this whole time that we have been separated. We had to deal with our mother hating us because she thought we had lost you and all you can do is be mean and cold to us. I think you need a personality check Ed." Susan yelled, standing up from the couch, throwing Lucy into frantic mode, trying to get her to calm down.

"Susan?" Peter gasped, a flash of recognition in his eyes.

He looked at her a new, if just for a moment, as someone familiar.

"Peter, Peter, do you remember her?" Lucy gasped, running around the table to grasp his hand between her own delicate fingers.

"No, it… it was just weird. It was like I remembered her, her yelling at Edmund for making fun of… of someone. But then it was gone." Peter shook his head, once again giving Lucy an apologetic sigh.

"No Peter, it's fine. The fact that you remembered anything at all is a good thing!" Lucy smiled warmly at him, about to pull him into a hug before Edmund's hand shoved her away.

"Ed?" Peter looked up at him, his eyes filled with shock.

"Peter may believe your little story, but as far as I'm concerned that's all it is, a story." Edmund hissed as he pulled Peter out of the chair and towards the door.

"The fawns will show you to your room!" Peter called back to them as the heavy wooden door shut behind them, the metal straps across it clanking in the silence of the hall.

"Well that went well." Susan sighed sarcastically as she flopped back down on the couch.

"Now where are those Fawns?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe you believe them!" Edmund exploded once they were inside their private chambers, Peter lounging on the bed, watching Edmund pace back and forth along the room.

He fingered the silken sheets as Edmund continued to rant in the background.

"I mean whose side are you on anyway?!" and suddenly Peter was in front of him, pulling him into his arms.

"I'm on your side, always and forever, but Ed, I can't deny that I did remember something!"

Edmund buried his head into Peter's chest, breathing in that unique smell that was perfectly Peter.

"Maybe their witches, we are at odds with the Northern countries." He muttered, Edmund was determined to find something wrong with them.

"Ed, we could what if this thing until morning and probably way beyond but I can think of a few much more enjoyable things to do." He smirked at the soft moan that escaped his brother's lips at the mention of certain activities.

"So, which would you rather do?" Peter pulled away from the embrace and laughed at the frustrated look on Edmund's face.

"Damn it Peter, do you even have to ask?" he growled as he let Peter pull him to the bed, pushing him down onto the soft fluffy down comforter.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Susan was buttering a slice of bread when Peter came down, laughing as Edmund gripped his arm in a death grip, wincing with every step he took down the spiral stair case, glaring at him the whole way.

"Morning guys." She spoke without thinking, already slipping back into her old role as Queen Susan the gentle.

"Ah!" Edmund gasped, pulling their decent down the stairs to a frozen stop.

"What Ed, Ed are you okay?" Peter grabbed his shoulders, shaking him roughly to and fro.

"Yes Peter, I'm fine, stop trying to shake my brain out of my ears!" Edmund snapped, immediately regretting it at the sight of the wounded look on Peter's face.

"You know I'm kidding Peter." He laughed at the pout on his brother's face as he leaned forward to brush his lips against his neck.

"Better?"

"Hmmm." Peter hummed in the back of his throat in appreciation.

They may have continued right there as they probably would have done in the past but a soft cough from Lucy sitting at the breakfast table brought them back from their own world. It was when they were sitting in their velvet lined chairs that Peter finally addressed Edmund's episode back on the stairs.

"You remembered something didn't you?" he questioned, a snide smirk on his lips.

"No." Edmund growled stubbornly.

"And even if I did, I still stand by my theory that they could be witches." He emphasized his point as he bit harshly into a soft flaky biscuit.

"Okay Ed, okay." Peter sighed, reaching over to grab his hand in his own, smiling as he reached for his gilded cup of juice with the other.

"I think the best thing for us to do today is to try and figure out what is going on with the two of you." Peter gestured to his two supposed sisters as he finished up his breakfast.

The click of the door down the hall echoed darkly throughout the mostly emptied room.

"High King Peter, there is a notice from the encampments of the North. I believe it to be a declaration of war."

**Yay, chapter four us up and done!! I hope you liked it and please R & R!!**


End file.
